Finding Nemo VHS 2003
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. Opening Logos * Pixar Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *The Incredibles *Home on the Range Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to own on Video & DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *The Santa Clause 2 *The Lion King 1 1/2: Special Editon *McDonald's *Huggies *Skittles Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Digitally Mastered - THX Notice to Film * In 1989, six years before ice age and toy story, Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios made this short film. Opening Logos * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * Knick Knack Ending Credits * Produced in association with Silver Screen Partners IV * A Film by: John Lasseter, Eben Ostby, William Reves, Ralph Guggenhelm, Craig Good, Don Conway, Flip Phillips, Yael Milo, Tony Apodaca, Deidre Warin * With Help from: Ed'n Alvy & Chuck, Steve Jobs, David Slusser, Bob Edward, ILM Sprocket Systems, David Haddick & Associates, Agfa-Matrix, Tektronix, Everybody at Pixar * Original Music by: Bobby McFerrin * Sound by: Gary Rydstrom * Filmed Entirely on Location * Color by RenderMan * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * Copyright MCMLXXXIX Pixar and Troublemaker All Rights Reserved * RenderMan Is A Registered Trademark Of Pixar and Troublemaker * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Format Screen * The following film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures presents a Pixar Animation Studios and Troubkenaker Studios films a Blue Sky Studios production "FINDING NEMO" Closing Credits Directed By * Andrew Stanton * Robert Rodriguez Co-Directed By * Lee Unkrich Produced By * John McKimson * Graham Walters Executive Producer * John Lasseter Associate Producer * Jinko Gotoh Original Story By * Andrew Stanton * John McKimson * Robert Rodriguez Screenplay By * Andrew Stanton * Bob Peterson * Robert Rodriguez * David Reynolds Music By * Thomas Newman Story Supervisors * Ronnie del Carmen * Dan Jeup * Jason Katz Film Editor * David Ian Salter Supervising Technical Director * Oren Jacob Production Designer * Ralph Eggleston Directors of Photography * Sharon Calahan * Jeremy Lasky Supervising Animator * Dylan Brown Art Directors Characters * Ricky Vega Nierva Shading * Robin Cooper Environments * Anthony Christov * Randy Berrett CG Supervisors Characters * Brian Green Ocean Unit * Lisa Forssell * Danielle Feinberg CG Supervisors Reef Unit * David Eisenmann Tank Unit * Jesse Hollander Sharks/Sydney Unit * Steve May CG Supervisors Global Technology * Michael Fong Digital Final * Anthony A. Apodaca Schooling/Flocking * Michael Lorenzen Production Manager * Lindsey Collins Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan Music Supervisor * Tom MacDougall Sound Designer * Gary Rydstrom Scrolling Credits Casting by * Mary Hidalgo * Kevin Reher * Matthew Jon Beck Cast Production Supervisor * Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Story Story Manager * Blake Tucker Story Artists Additional Storyboarding Digital Storyboarding * Courtney Booker Story Consultant * Will Csaklos Story Coordinators * Rachel Raffael-Gates * Adam Bronstein Story Production Assistant * Romney T. Marino Art Art Manager * Doug Nichols Character Design * Dan Lee Additional Character Design * Jason Deamer Production Artists Sculptors * Jerome Ranft * Greg Dykstra Lead CG Painter * Belinda Van Valkenburg CG Painters Visual Development Additional Visual Development * Rikki Cleland-Hura Art Coordinator * Bert Berry Editorial Supervising Film Editor * Lee Unkrich Second Film Editors * Katherine Ringgold * Stan Webb * Kevin Nolting First Assistant Editor * Axel Geddes Second Assistant Editors Temp Music Editor * David Slusser Editorial Coordinator * Noelle P. Case OMF Coordinator * Kathleen Relyea Editorial Production Assistants * Gregory Amundson * Gabrielle Siegel * Jacob Parsons Animation Animation Manager *'Jenni Tsoi' Directing Animators * Alan Barillaro * Mark Walsh Animators Senior Layout Artist * Craig Good Fix Animators * Paul Mendoza * Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Coordinator * Graham Moloy Animation Wrangler * Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Fix Coordinator * Kearsley Higgins Characters Unit Managers * Keley T. Peters * Joshua Hollander Leads * Paul Aichele * Keith Olenick CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Pamela Darrow Ocean Unit Unit Manager * Michael Warch Leads CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Marcia Savarese Reef Unit Unit Manager * Kim Collins Leads * Robert Anderson * Don Schreiter * Kim White CG Artists Unit Coordinators * Suzanne Hightower-Purcell * Seth Murray Sharks/Sydney Unit Unit Manager * Siouxsie Stewart Leads * Michael Fu * Ken Lao * Derek Williams CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Sheri Patterson Tank Unit Unit Manager * Michael Warch Leads * Brad Andalman * Scott G. Clifford * Sylvia Wong CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Arik Ehle Schooling & Flocking Unit Manager * A.J. Riebli Lead * Justin Ritter CG Artists * Dale M'Beath * George Nguyen * Michael L. Stein Digital Final Unit Manager * Ethan Owen CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Dana Leigh Murray Technical Development Technical Development Lead * William Reeves Technical Development Team Additional CG Artists Studio Tools R&D Leads Development Team Camera Camera Manager *'Joshua Hollander' Camera Supervisor *'Louis Rivera' Camera Software & Engineering Camera Technicians *'Cosmic Dan' *'Jeff Wan' Photoscience Managers *'David Difrancesco' *'James Burgess' Department Administrator *'Beth Sullivan' Production Additional Production Support Information Systems Managers & Leads Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California Additional Voices Music Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring, The Village and Signet Sound Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance Creative Resources & Publicity Development Facilities Human Resources Pixar Shorts Pixar University & Archives Purchasing & Relocation Dennis “DJ” Jennings Jody Giacomini Renderman Products Safety & Security Craft Services Production Babies Special Thanks Adam P. Summers, Fabulous Fish Guy University of California - Irvine City and County of San Francisco, Public Utilities Commision, Oceanside Water Pollution Control Facility Marcia Peck, RDH 2003 Release= Exclusive Finding Nemo Merchandise Available at the Disney Store Copyright © MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos * Blue Sky Studios * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Closing Previews *Disney Cruise LIne Category:Pixar Home Entertainment Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:THX Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios